


Que le midi seul hâte notre retour

by for_t2



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beds, Conversations About Vampires, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Love, Morning Sex, Poetry, Romance, Sleepiness, Soft Edward Cullen, Teasing, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Waking up in the warmth next to Edward was something Bella was ready to do every day forever, no matter what
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Que le midi seul hâte notre retour

Waking up was different every time.

There were times when it was in the middle of the night, with thrashing blankets and flailing hands, with the afterimage of a nightmare of piercing, bloody fangs fading away. Other times, it was early in the morning, with the drenching ocean mist settling down outside the window, the cold breeze making its way across the wooden floor and through the cracks in the covers, with the alarm blaring red in her ear, another routine day of school looming in the distance.

But sometimes, it was warm.

Warm.

Bella stirred lazily under the blankets, content to keep her eyes shut as sunbeams trickled in through the bedroom windows and spread themselves across the bed. She had no reason to move. Not today. She could lay there, letting her muscles tingle with that soft drowsiness of a full night's sleep, the conscious light in her brain rolling from nothing to nothing at all, her heart beating slowly in its gentle rhythm.

It was warm. She was warm. Content. She was... 

Her eyes flickered open at the feeling something cooler shifting ever so slightly beside her. At the way nothing else moved except for the dust in the sun and the space behind her.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching you sleep." A cool hand stroked her hair carefully, like she was the most fragile thing in the world.

A small snort left Bella before she pushed herself over. Before she smiled lazily at the sight of Edward lounging in the bed next to her. "You're creepy."

"I'm a vampire." He smiled back just as contently, fingers continuing to stroke through her hair. "And you're beautiful."

Her cheeks blushed as her smile grew a little wider. She had heard it from him a thousand times already and she could hear it a million, a billion more without ever getting tired of it. "So are you."

For what could've been seconds or hours, they lay there together, his hand slowly brushing her hair, her breathing steady against the strong stillness of his body. "Sometimes I think that..." He stopped stroking her hair just as suddenly as he stopped talking, stillness going stiller. "It's stupid."

Bella pulled herself closer to him. Pressed her palm against his chest, as if she could keep the warmth between them from ever dissipating. "What is it?"

"I don't really remember it. Sleeping." He chuckled more to himself than anything, a small laugh from another century, far too distant from Bella. "But you always look so peaceful, and you always make me feel so peaceful, so sometimes I think if I can just sit here with you, I'll fall asleep again for the first time in decades." He chuckled again, a little less distant. "But I never do. So I watch you instead. You're amazing."

Something cold slivered around Bella's heart as he spoke. At the idea of forgetting something like sleep. At the knowledge that the date when she would be turned was coming up faster and faster and faster with every new day that passed. Knowledge she quickly tried to suppress. "You better not be telling me that I make you sleepy."

Edward laughed out loud, the sound echoing happily through the sunshine. "You make me feel everything that a vampire can feel and everything that a vampire isn't supposed to be able to feel."

The blush came back hotter in Bella's cheeks. "Shut up." She gave him a half-hearted shove, too lazily to protest, too comfortable to want him away. He made her feel more than any other human could. She was sure of it. Of all the uncertainty in her life, she was sure of him.

And he seemed so sure of her.

"Do you..."" She hesitated before asking and hesitated again halfway through asking. In the comfort of their bed, in the warmth of the sun, the last thing she wanted to do was start talking about the difficulties which lied ahead. "Do you miss it? Being warm?"

It was better, at least, than asking 'will I', and she knew that he knew her well enough to answer. "Being a vampire isn't cold. You don't feel cold. Not at all." The tip of his fingers followed her hair down her neck and stayed there, drawing shapeless patterns across her skin. "But some people think that's why we need it. Blood. It tastes... It tastes warm in a way that I don't think a human would understand. Warm in a way that can be so, so hard to resist."

Bella couldn't stop her heart from beating a little faster at the feeling of his fingers on her neck. At the way they managed to trace all trace all the most sensitive spots. "Hard?"

He grinned, the barest hint of a predator sneaking through his kind eyes. Through the love, the passion, the beauty that drew Bella in every time she looked into them. "But I don't need blood. I have you." His hand drifted lower, extending the patterns across her collarbone, over the soft skin under her neck. "I don't think it's possible for me to ever feel cold when I'm with you." His hand traced even lower, over the thin cotton of the old t-shirt she was using as a top.

Her breath hitched as he slowly circled the contours of her breast. As his whole hand gently came to cup it. She just managed to breath out. "Yeah?"

He held her for a few more moments, thumb tracing across her nipple. "La matinée est belle," he whispered with the slightest trace of an accent as he dropped his hand away from her breast and went lower yet. "Et toi plus belle encore."

Bella wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull herself even closer, as close as possible to him, to his fingers, to-- Her breath hitched even higher as he skimmed across her panties and over her thighs.

He stayed there, always circling just around her, dipping in his fingers every once in a while, enough to tease, enough to keep her on an edge she needed to break more desperately with every extra second. "Et le jour qui te reveille..."

Bella tried to grind herself against him, tried to reach his fingers, his legs, every bit of his body, of his muscles that would be in just the right places if she could just-- 

"...éveille aussi l'amour." He finally slipped his fingers inside her panties. Slowly, slowly dragged them across her, around her clit... he held them there for an agonising instant before flipping her onto her back and kissing her deeply. Her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, he made his way down, taking his time, before pulling her panties down her legs and kissing her once more, even deeper.

It could've been days that he spent there, that he made her whimpers turn into moans, that his tongue made her back arch and her hands grip his hair, but when the warmth, when the peace resonated through every nerve that she had, the sun and the blankets was still there.

"I love you, Bella." So was his smile, lazy, unburdened, warm as her eyes started to drift back shut.

And so was hers as she cuddled up against him. "Love you too." If the world was coming for her, if the Volturi had plans for her and if the vampire venom would soon be piercing her neck, at least for now, she was safe. She was warm. For now, she could sleep a little longer.


End file.
